520
by necko-chan
Summary: People kidnapping Hinata isn't news to her anymore. it's just some sleep over out in the middle of the night and back within the hours or days. Still the same even when Gaara and Kiba takes her away from the coldness of her room... GaaraXHinata
1. Chapter 1

-Beginning of Chapter 1-

**-Beginning of Chapter 1-**

A large wagon was strolling down the street, pulled by two horses in the midnight mist. The waterproof fabric over the wooden rim of the wagon flapped against cool night breeze.

The two men wore dark cloak around their bodies. Though you can barely make out their shape with the cloaks, you can still tell they must be two well built men under the blue shower of moon light.

"Be careful," a man let out steam like mist as he warned his partner.

"I know I don't want any police on my ass," the other replied.

"Good evening there," a police greeted the two.

"Great," Gaara quietly grunted.

"Good evening sir," Kiba waved at the man.

He had bright yellow hair and wore dark blue uniform and rebelliously pinned an orange mushroom on his cap.

"It's kinda late in the night, where are you two off to?"

"Oh, we were just returning the wagon for our manager from the county fair," Kiba peered at his name tag, "Uzukami sir."

"Don't call me that, makes me sound old," the officer laughed, "I'm just Naruto."

"I'd love to chat, but we have to be back by 12AM to report back to our manager."

"Oh sure," Naruto back up by a step.

"How about a bowl of ramen down the street?" Gaara opened his mouth, "on us."

"Oh, really?" his eyes seemed to glow brighter than the stars.

"Yea, since you must be working hard."

The two strode away on their wagon, making a stop at the ramen shop.

"Welcome sir," the owner greeted Kiba.

"Oh, I'm not here to eat," he said, "but I'm here to make a reservation."

"Sure, why not."

"Officer Uzumaki will be here later so here's the money for 10 bowls," he handed the old man some bills.

"How generous. Thank you sir," the old man bowed lightly at Kiba, "good night."

"Hey Gaara, have you noticed she hasn't said anything or struggled at all?"

"Yea," he spoke only one word.

"She's pretty quiet compared to other rich bitches we took before," he pulled the horses to the left and they turned left.

"Kiba," Gaara hissed, "go get ready."

"Are you sure she won't hit you or something?" Kiba remembered he, himself, once got some old unmarried lady punching and kicking at him accusing sexual harassment but she was the one who pulled him into her flabby arms.

"I'm not you," Gaara untied the fabric over the wagon.

A girl's face appeared under the moonlight.

An angelic face to be exact.

"How can you be sleeping under such circumstance?" he whispered, "Hinata."

The girl was tied up by her wrists and ankles yet she still slept in the hay stack.

Gaara got in the wagon and held the captured girl by her shoulders.

Down the wagon he with skills the girl didn't stir a sound as if she was on a cloud.

He set her on a bed in a bedroom of their house.

The girl breathed in a deep breath and awoke.

Her misty crystal pale purple eyes looked about the room.

"You're awake?" Gaara asked.

She nodded, "is this your house or am I in your headquarter?"

"You seem to know about these procedures well."

Again she nodded, "this is my 516th…no, 518th time being kidnapped."

Kiba came in at this moment, "518th?"

"Yes, so I don't really mind anymore," she yawned again, "can I go to the bathroom?"

There was a silence.

"Hello?" Hinata called to the two dumbfounded men.

"Oh, yea," Kiba snapped out of his 'What did you say' mode, "it…it's over here."

Hinata got up limping to the toilet and waved her right arm at the men, "don't worry, I won't try escaping."

"Hey Gaara," Kiba whispered, "Why isn't she crying, begging or struggling to get out like others?"

Gaara stepped out the room, "I'm reporting headquarters."

'She's struggling on the inside…' he thought as he wrote a message on a tiny paper.

He patted a dog's head and inserted the paper in his collar.

"Thanks Akamaru."

The dog walked out through the dog door of the backdoor.

"Gaara," Kiba rushed out to the living room where Gaara is.

"You got shanked?" Gaara's face was still plain.

"No," Kiba raised his left hand, "this isn't my blood."

"Suicide?" Gaara now appeared to be having a stroke.

"Just come look!"

Gaara smacked Kiba's head.

"She's just on her period."

"Period? What's that?" Kiba look bewildered.

"Something girl goes through once a month."

"Does it make them cranky?"

"Sometimes."

"Aw, that would explain everything about my sister!"

"Same here."

"Can you guys get me a pad?" Hinata

"Pa-pad?" they both stared at the innocent half asleep girl.

She nodded.

The two left the room and locked it.

"rock, paper scissors!" Kiba lost.

"rock, paper scissors!" Gaara lost.

"rock, paper scissors!" Tie.

"rock, paper scissors!" Tie.

"rock, paper scissors!" Gaara lost.

"rock, paper scissors!" Tie.

"rock, paper scissors!" Tie.

"rock, paper scissors!" Kiba lost.

"Ok," the room filled suddenly filled with purple aurora, "Last man standing, gets his reputation saved."

"rock, paper scissors!" Tie!

"rock, paper scissors!" Tie!

"rock, paper scissors!" Gaara won!

"What!?" Kiba stared at his own hand, shape of a starfish.

"My sand coffin works **every** time," Gaara grinned and opened the door for his dear partner.

Kiba whined on his way out, mumbling about his reputation loss against some emo cutter.

"Don't be back too soon," Grinned shut the door on Kiba's ass. He heard him scream at his ass being smacked by the door.

**-End of Chapter 1-**


	2. Chapter 2

This story idea came so sudden when i was typing my password for some account XD

I forgot to do this writer's own words thing in the previous chapter, my bad, I'm sorry.

Also, to explain why Kiba had Hinata's blood on his hand, before anyone thinks Kiba touched her private part, she smacked her blood on toilet paper onto his hand just to tease him. See, Hinata's naughty.

Not the sex craving naughty but like...naughty like Santa won't give her a present kind.

By the way, the title is actually pronounced "five two o" o as in the alphabet.

Yes, of course I do not own Naruto.

"_**small flashback"**_

"_Gaara's words"_

'**thoughts'**

Enjoy, comment, review…etc.

* * *

**-Beginning of Chapter 2-**

"Just wondering," Hinata chewed on her bacon, "how did you get the pads?"

"Yea, Kiba," Gaara teased, "no stores would've been open at that time."

"True, so I went in random houses. But I don't know what pads look like," Kiba stopped, "so I went to my sister's house…" he shivered…

"_Mom! Mom!! Mom!!" His sister screamed throughout the whole mansion._

"_Hana!?" Their mom barged into the door, "is it Kakashi again!?"_

"_What is it Inuzuka-san?" Kakashi appeared through the window which Kiba came through earlier._

_She let her dog loose and Kakashi fell out the window._

"_Hey, son," their mom noticed Kiba's presence, "what brought you here?"_

_The boy blushed and looked away and mumbled to his sister,"see what you did? Why did you have to bring mom into this?"_

"_Bring me into what?" Mama Inuzuka had a green mask over her face and still looks somewhat scary._

"_Mommy" Hana pulled Kiba into her arm, "our little Kiba has found a girlfriend!"_

_Their green mom gasped and sat on Hana's bed._

"_She needs pads and there's no convenient stores open at this hour though…" Hana's voice drifted away._

"_Kiba!" their mom suddenly stood straight up, "get her all the pads we don't need!"_

"_But mom-" Kiba started to protest. He knew Hinata would only be with them for a short while, though he doesn't know how long a period is; one day, two, three, a week, weeks, months…?_

"_It's ok Kiba! We both support you so don't worry!" Hana and the mom said at the same time._

"…and they gave me a whole lecture on sex, being safe, using protection, how to not hurt the girl…" Kiba smacked his face on the table, "I don't have reputation in my house anymore…"

"How sad," Hinata patted his head, "I'll explain to them once you two let me go."

The girl drank her milk, "hey, how come neither of you two ties me up anymore?"

"…" they didn't have a proper answer.

"Well…tying up a girl isn't so nice and…" Kiba didn't know how to continue. He just knows that it's not right tying up _Hinata_. Other girls would be fine, but just not Hinata.

"We are both skilled at tracking so if you were to escape, we can definitely find you," Gaara explained.

"That's nice," Hinata put her dishes in the sink and came back to get the empty dishes.

"Let Kiba do the dishes," Gaara started helping her clean up the table.

"Why me?" Kiba's head shot up from the table.

"Nah, I'm fine. This is all I can do since you guys made me feel so comfortable being kidnapped for once in my life."

"How are you so used to being kidnapped?" Gaara remembered she said this was her 518th time.

"I was pretty scared at first. I couldn't believe my own father wouldn't pay for my life," Hinata then smiled, "but then I got used to it. I being anywhere don't matter much...to anyone."

"I'm looking for Hyuga Hiashi," Gaara said into the phone with his low voice.

"I'm sorry; our master is currently attending a meeting. May I take a message?" some servant said.

"Tell him Hyuga Hinata is in our hands," that was his message.

"I'm sorry, I don't think so. For one, we are sure she is not out of the compound and two, Hyuga-sama won't buy this…_kidnapping_ thing," and the servant hung up on Gaara.

Hinata laid on their beanbag and was staring up to the ceiling, "I'm gonna take a _very_ wild guess that they don't believe you."

Gaara stared into the phone.

"Are you for reals!?" Kiba's mouth dropped, "this is our first unsuccessful blackmail!"

"I'll be back after dinner," Gaara left the house.

"Is he off to a date?" Hinata stared at the shut door. For some reason she's quite jealous.

"Nah, I haven't seen him close too any girl besides his sister or our preys," Kiba turned on the television.

"What are you doing?"

"He won't be back til night," Kiba is setting up his PS3.

"Oh," she still lay on the bean bag.

"Get up," Kiba handed her a controller, "play with me," he grinned.

"Ca..can I…really?" No one had been so nice to her before.

The controller hung in front of her.

"I…I'm sorry…but…" Hinata hasn't taken the controller yet, "I don't know how to play…"

"Take the controller," Kiba patted her head, "we're not _bad_ kidnappers," 'at least not to you,' he thought.

"Will you teach me?" Hinata didn't want to be trouble.

"Yea. Plus, it seems like you'll be staying with us until headquarter gives us any further notice," Kiba searched through his collection for easy games, "so this is all you'll do most the time; gaming with me."

Hinata smiled at the man. Kiba noticed her cute smile.

He turned to her sat up straight, 'seriously, how old are you? You don't seem 17 at all. More of some 9 year old girl who hasn't seen the world at all, yet so brave to be with strangers.'

**-End of Chapter 2-**

* * *

Like this chapter so far? Not much GaaraXHinata in the beginning, more of KibaXHinata...XP maybe you'll see why later on.

But for now, I am off to dinner break. Then return to my english essay.

Review please

-Kat

Copy Right

05/19/08

Soulless Kitten Corp.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a request by Nightfall225. But I still let her down. I was over at my brother's house when I read her request of uploading chapter 3 that Sunday night. I did my best and here it is. So I'll dedicate this chapter to her.

Nightfall, I hope you'd enjoy this chapter as well as the previous ones.

Enjoy, comment, review, complain, rant, squeel…etc.

* * *

**-Beginning of Chapter 3-**

"Hey Gaara," Kiba was just opening a bowl of instant ramen.

"Where's Hina…Hyuga," Gaara for some reason didn't want to call her Hinata.

"Who?" Kiba heard him almost calling her Hinata, "I don't recall any Hyuga here."

"You know well who I'm talking about," Gaara was getting impatient.

"Are you sure?"

"The girl from last night."

"Girl? Oh, you mean Hinata?" Kiba teased Gaara.

"Yes."

"Yes? Who are you talking about?"

"Hinata!"

"Yes?" Hinata walked out from her room in Gaara's tanktop and boxer. She had a towel around her shoulder and is using it to wipe the water off her hair.

"Why is she wearing _my_ clothes?"

"Well, you did tell me I should_ never_ let any girl wear my clothes no matter the circumstance cuz they smell like Akamaru," Kiba filled his bowl with hot water.

"Oh," Gaara looked again at the girl in his undergarments, "Well, she didn't have to wear _my_ undershirts."

"Why? You said I smell so bad I must never lend **anyone** my clothes, _especially_ my underwear," Kiba's just mean now.

"…" that shutted Gaara up.

"Why? Did _you_ do something to your boxers?" Kiba nudged at Gaara.

Gaara blushed, "whatever," and pulled Hinata into her room and locked the door.

"Gaara! What do you thin you're doing!?" Kiba knocked on the door trying to get in, "You better not hurt her! You hear me!? No **RAPE**!!"

--

Gaara dumped a bagful of clothes onto Hinata's bed. Hinata looked through them. They were all girl's clothes.

"Don't wear our clothes again, it's not good for a girl's reputation," Gaara walked to his closet and took off his shirt; muscles showed aligned with his tank top; identical to the one Hinata is wearing. Then off with his pants as well, revealing a pair of black boxers.

Hinata blushed at the sight.

"You…went shopping for me?" Hinata was quite shocked. She knew it must be hard for a guy to shop for girl clothes.

"I don't like nice girls who can't have nice clothes." He didn't ask his sister or any female at the headquarters to help him because he didn't trust anyone else with this task.

'He said I'm nice,' Hinata blushed harder, "Thank you. That means a lot to me…I had a friend who said the same thing to me when I was little," her fingers fidgeted a little.

Gaara looked at the girl. She was looking at the clothes but she saw his hard work instead.

"These should last for a while," he walked to the door, "I hope you like them…Hinata."

It was her first time hearing him call her name so willingly and so welcome with warmth.

She smiled at him and he lightly smiled back.

A smile so light you wouldn't notice unless you expected it and looks at the slight curve with a magnifying glass.

A smile so warm Hinata felt like she was about to melt and get a nose bleed.

--

"Hey Gaara," Kiba had set up three bowls of instant ramen on the little table in front of the television, "what were you two doing in there?"

"Nothing," He sat on his usual seat on the floor.

"No!"

"What!?"

"_I_ wanna sit with Hinata!" Kiba whined.

"Don't whine like that!" Gaara smacked his head, "you're not a kid!"

"Ow, stop being so abusive!" Kiba rubbed his head, "Is that what you did to her just now?"

"No." Gaara moved to the next seat.

--

The doorknob to Hinata's door turned and out she comes.

Gaara knew he had the right taste for her clothing.

She wore the cotton long sleeve pajama. It was purple and black checkered ones. She only buttoned the third button for she had a black spaghetti strap underneath.

Little did she know it was hard for him to buy her panties. He stood very much like a statue in front of the pantie section for almost half an hour.

--

"_Excuse me sir," a pink girl of whom I hate so very much tapped his shoulder, "do you need help?"_

"…" _he looked at all the varieties of panties then back at the girl, "yes."_

"_I am Haruno Sakura," she gave a sweet smile, "what kind of underwear are you looking for?"_

"_Uh…" Gaara didn't know._

"_Hm…do you know what kind of style she likes?"_

"…"

"_What kind of underwear do you think she'd wear?"_

"…"

"_How old is she?"_

"_17."_

"_How about this, hm… her body type? Slim? Slender? On the chubby…?"_

"_Slim, slender, very skinny."_

"_Is she your girlfriend?"_

"_No."_

"_Sister?"_

"_No."_

"_Aunt?"_

"_No."_

"_Who is she?"_

"…"

"_Well, you shouldn't buy these for her if she's just some girl… she might think you're perverted."_

"_Ok, she's my girlfriend."_

"_Oh…I thought you didn't have a girlfriend"_

"_Can't you just help me find her stuff?"_

"_Of course, it's my job."_

"_Then-do-your-job," Gaara said each word so clearly she had better not miss it XD_

"_Oh, alright," she walked ahead, and showed him a section of lacy and thongs, "you know, I __**do**__ prefer these," she smiled at him sluttishly._

"_I'm looking for more of a comfortable, durable, maybe cotton ones," he ignored her flirts._

"_Oh," she groaned and gave up, "well, if you're looking for the boring ones then this way."_

--

"Hinata," Kiba patted the stretchy black bean bag Gaara's sitting on, "come sit here."

"Why here?" Gaara was somewhat anti-Hinata.

"Why are you so anti-Hinata?"

"Why can't she sit with you?"

"I'm sitting with Akamaru!"

"Didn't you want to sit with Hinata?"

"No, I'm fine," Hinata was happy that Kiba wanted her to feel at home, "I can eat at the table."

"Just sit here," Gaara cleared a seat for Hinata to sit.

"Guess what," Kiba slurped his noodles, "Hinata's three points away from your high score."

"Nice."

"Holy crap," Kiba turned to Gaara then Hinata, "it's the first time he's ever complimented anyone!"

**-End of Chapter 3-**

* * *

Some of you may be wondering why she wasn't afraid of being raped or neither Kiba or Gaara has done anything harmful to her, it'll be explained soon.

Copy Right

Soulless Kitten Corp.

03/23/08


	4. Chapter 4

I just finished typing this chapter. I think it's pretty ookie.

Oh, I have decided to call this section--Writer's Loner Chat!!

This chapter is dedicated to my main couple-Gaara and Hinata so no Kiba, no Akamaru, no mission...etc.

Enjoy, comment, review...etc.

* * *

**-Beginning of Chapter 4-**

It's been three days and Kiba is taking Akamaru for a check up because of the previous mission they were on.

While brushing her teeth, Hinata wanted to cook something nice for Gaara when he wakes up since he was in a way nice to her.

It was the second to the last week of November; the room was a little chilly in the morning. So she grabbed a black jacket and left to the kitchen.

Bacon and egg is too usual. She snooped around the kitchen looking toward the sofa bed every time she made a loud crash to make sure Gaara's still asleep. She didn't know she was actually very quiet not even silence itself would notice her presence.

The girl set the waffle batter in the molding pan for waffles and started cutting fruits.

Finally she was done and happy with her result.

'Now all I have to do is wait for _my_ Gaara to wake up,' Hinata paused at that thought, 'did I just say…**my** Gaara?'

The man stirred in his sleep.

She remembered there was also a boy in her childhood who had that same name, 'Gaara.'

Gaara flipped from his left to facing up. She noticed he wore a thin tank top and rushed to his right to pull his sheet to cover his body.

At a good timing, Gaara swung his left arm and flipped his body to the right.

"Hm…Hinata…" the man murmured the name of the girl who's blushing under his arms.

Her upper body lay so very close to his and her lower body kneeling on the carpet.

She was breathing deeply and uneven.

Gaara slowly, half opened his eyes.

"M-morning, Gaara-kun," she blushed. She can't believe she's so close to Gaara. She can't believe she's **in** his arms!

"Morning, Hina-chan."

He seemed to notice he was holding Hinata. But he did not even notice he was **not** in a dream.

His face inched closer to Hinata's. His lips touched her's. Hinata was bewildered.

After what felt like days which was only two minutes, Hinata got back to her senses and she saw to it that Gaara wasn't letting her go. Though her mind came back from Lovey Dovey Land, her heart couldn't help but beat faster than when she's running.

Finally Gaara let loose of her and she quickly backed up and stumbled onto her butt.

And when she tried to get up with her right arm, her right hand jabbed itself with a nail on the table. (It was moved every night since now Gaara and Kiba sleep outside so it got loose.)

She let out a silent scream. Gaara stretched on his sofa bed and awoke to the scent of fresh fruit, waffles and…**blood**?

His first sight of the day was Hinata hugging her hand drenched in blood.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" He got right up, "Why are you bleeding?"

"I got a nail in my hand," Gaara helped her up.

"Let me see," he took her hand and checked it, "sit here and don't move."

She sat on his bed, her hands shaking.

"_Hinata," a soft voice said, "sit here and don't move."_

"_Mammy," young Hinata cried._

"_Let mommy get the splinter out," she took Hinata's tiny hand and began to examine it._

"_Here, mommy got it," she kissed Hinata's booboo, "you have to be strong, ok?"_

_Little Hinata looked up._

"_You'll have to help your baby sister when she comes to this world," Hinata saw only her smile._

"Hinata, raise your hands," Gaara had washed his hands.

He came back out with a black checkered pajama top.

She raised her hands for him to take a good look.

"Ok," he pulled out the nail with his fingers, don't worry, he washed.

"I know, this will hurt," Hinata said as if it's a circle of life.

Her face showed stingy pain but not a single tear drop.

Gaara swiftly cleansed her wound and applied some gushy medicine.

She held her right hand still as he wrapped the nail plugged hand.

"I'm hungry," Hinata got up.

'Why is she so ok as if it was nothing? No pain?'

Gaara put away the emergency pack and followed into the kitchen.

His eyes glimmered bright twinkles seeing the glamorous breakfast laid out for him on the dining table.

"You made all these?" Gaara helped her pour milk.

"Yea, just before you hugged…" she began and turned away.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, let's eat," she went to the table.

Gaara hurried to set the cups of milk and pulled her chair for her.

"Don't worry, I'm not crippled," Hinata made a joke.

"Don't push yourself," he guessed she must've been like this her life…

Her hand was shaking when she tried to cut the waffle with knife and fork.

Gaara stood up and went to her side. He bent at an angle above her and helped her cut her waffle.

His muscular arms circled her fragile figure.

"_Mammy," Hinata tugged at her mother's sleeve, "can I call her Hana?"_

"_Why Hana?"_

"_Because I want to protect her like a tree protecting a flower!"_

His scent floated around her as he left her to her finely cut waffles.

"Didn't I say to not push yourself? You should've just asked for help," he sat back down on his seat.

"Th-thank you," she ate her waffle pieces.

"Here," he opened the top of a maple syrup bottle and squirted a tiny strips as if the piece is a toothbrush and the syrup the toothpaste.

Then he went to grab a bottle of whipped cream and patiently did the same thing.

Hinata was amazed. Caramel, chocolate syrup and a few sprinkles of mini chocolate sprinkles

"How…how did you know I eat like this…?" Hinata asked when he sat back down.

He was just about to eat a piece of pineapple but stopped as he heard her question.

"I know a lot about you," he answered a moment later not knowing if it'd satisfy her.

"Oh…" she took a bite in her mouth, "but…how can you remember?"

Another moment lost to silence.

"It's my job," he looked at her, "I was to memorize everything possible about you."

"You remind me a lot about a childhood friend of mine," Hinata looked at the whipped cream, "this was our secret.

"I don't know how you knew about this, I guess you are doing a good job," she then smiled at him, "if you ever find this childhood friend of mine, please tell him I miss him very much…that is…if he does remember me…"

**-End of Chapter 4-**

* * *

What did you think?

And yes, the childhood friend may be him.

I know I said I will tell you why Hinata wasn't afraid of rapes, and why they haven't harmed her, but as I mentioned at my "Writer's Loner Chat," this chapter is a morning of just the two cuties.

Also, I have second part of my english project coming up, so I am not sure if I will be able to upload or continue typing as much.

-Kat

Copy Right

06/03/08

Soulless Kitten Corp.


End file.
